S1: Episode 8: "Costing us all immunities... GTFO!"
Camp Life (Day #18) Both tribes returned their campgrounds. Maraamu's majority confused. DB on Rotu knowing he needed to win at the tribal challenge in order to stay, in spite of Stan's attempts' to say they were one tribe. Stan- "That was a really tense tribal." --- Tribal Immunity Challenge #7 (Day #18) Both tribes including the 3 person Rotu Tribe stepped up for the final tribal challenge. ' ''Tribal Immunity Challenge #7 #18= ALL TIED UP *Let's bring in both tribes. Tyler (a nice) voted out last night at Rotu. Joe (a nasty) voted out last night at Maraamu. So half of the nastys are out of the game now. This is your final tribal immunity challenge. Let's get to it.* 1. Both tribes will start this challenge with 3 tribe members tied together on a narrow log. 2. You will have to post balance every ? minutes depending on how many players you have left in the challenge for your tribe. 3. At any point you can cut of your tribe members loose, this makes them not have to post anymore, but the remaining players will have to post more often! 4. Different numbers of remaining players require different time between post. a. 3 players need to post every 30 minutes. b. 2 players need to post every 15 minutes. c. 1 player needs to post every 5 minutes. 5. If you have multiple players you can post in any order but only once through a cycle (time through). 6. YOU MUST CUT SOMEONE LOSE IF THEY AREN'T ABLE TO POST DURING THEIR TURN. Otherwise they will bring down the entire tribe. 7. Last tribe standing wins. Notes: 1. João, Josh, and Ben are playing for Maraamu. --- 'DB and Stan balanced for Rotu. Josh and João did the same for Maraamu. In the end... ' And that is that... Veronica falls into the water still attacked to DB and Stan thus dragging them in as well. Maraamu wins yet another immunity. Rotu made yet another mental error that cost them a challenge. --- Post Challenge (Day #19) 'Maraamu celebrated one more time as a tribe. ' Aidan- "Awesome job guys =D!" --- 'Meanwhile, DB was fairly certain that his time as the leader of Rotu was over. ' --- Tribal Council 8 (Day #19) '''At first, tribal council seemed like a foregone conclusion. Everyone thought DB was definitely out do to the friendship of Veronica and Stan. Stan wanted to express that his mind wasn't made up though. He originally wrote down Veronica's name. Stan- "I don't care about Maraamu and Rotu anymore. This is the last straw, costing us all immunities... GTFO!" However, the old Maraamu ended up sticking together, and they voted off DB. --- The Vote (Day #19) 2 votes for DB. ' - Stan- "I hate DB trying to control me. I VOTE OUT DB!" - Veronica- "I vote DB...he is a great competitor but I believe it will probably be him or me to go." '''1 vote for Stan. ' - DB- "I vote Stan because I respect veronica more, and it doesn't matter since I'm out. had a good run though." 'DB was just a member of an ineffective tribe and it costs him the game. He made almost no wrong moves except maybe not flipping to Vee or Stan sooner. ' '''Final Words: "Well overall I think I played a great game, one more win and I believe I could be in the final 5/6, I knew I was gonna be voted off, and I didn't want to get Stan to vote veronica, because I respected her to much to, and let the votes go as is. I loved the game, just had a bad tribe, and bad events that happened, if I come back I'll be most likely playing the same game, but hopefully with a better tribe. 10th may seem like a bad placement, but what a bad run I had, it feels like a 4th or a 3rd. Routing for Veronica, Stan, and most likely Austin to win. It just sucks to know that I could have won that challenge, or even have won the double immunity, two fatal mistakes, but in the end a games a game and I was outplayed, however was the last standing person who was on Rotu the entire time, and who went to the most tribals pre-merge, and I'm proud of that."